


【Sewis 445】715891 （沉溺昨天）

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: BGM：迷失幻境，抖音DJ版| 没来得及说抱歉你已不在身边我却彻夜想念。|Seb和Lewis之间的故事，是Romantic Story.认真看。我最走心的一次。
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	【Sewis 445】715891 （沉溺昨天）

**Author's Note:**

> 不要猜题目那个数字是什么意思。往后文里告诉你的。  
> 我不希望你们一下子就知道。
> 
> 这个是重置版，我改了很多地方，所以如果你能从头看最好，不愿意从头看请从2017巴库最开始，开始看，2017巴库6.25，就是他俩在酒店那块开始看。因为那以后我加了很多东西。

BGM：迷失幻境，抖音DJ版

| 没来得及说抱歉

你已不在身边

我却彻夜想念。|

这个是重置版，我改了很多地方，所以如果你能从头看最好，不愿意从头看请从2017巴库最开始，开始看，2017巴库6.25，就是他俩在酒店那块开始看。因为那以后我加了很多东西。

桌子上是他的墨镜。

深色的镜片反着天花板的白灯，有些刺眼。摄影师们咔咔摁着快门，闪光灯恍得房间亮如白昼。书记官飞速写着笔记，伸手招呼下一个记者提问。  
Lewis Hamilton低着头，余光瞥见桌子右边，另外两幅墨镜并列躺在蓝色的灯芯绒桌布上，紧紧挨在一起。他皱了皱眉，把自己的墨镜从桌子上拿了起来，别在领口。

"What a race！A great beginning for a new team！How do you guys think about it！"女记者好听的英语让Lewis回忆起TR里的Bono。

“我们适应的很好，圣诞节之后我就投入整个项目了，像我之前说的那样，我很期待新的团队，他们也确实没让我失望。”Sebastian的声音透着愉悦，新赛季第一站二三带回已经出乎他的预料。

“How abt ur teammate？”（和新队友相处的怎么样？）Lewis开始讨厌这个记者了，他平静地注视着桌面，摆出事不关己的样子。

他听到了Sebastian的轻笑，他无比熟悉的，闷在嗓子里的笑声。桌子下面，Aston Martin的两位车手膝盖贴在一起，余光里Sebastian偏过头看了那个年轻人一眼。

“We've been together since January，I'm getting to know him. Lance is cute. He is nice and funny. We still have a long season. I'm sure we are gonna get to know each other well. I'm looking forward to that. Let's see！”  
（我们从一月起就一直待在一起，我在了解他。Lance很可爱。他人很好，很有趣。我们还有一整个赛季。我相信我们会更了解彼此的。我很期待。Let's see.）

“And Lance？”

“I'm lucky to have a 4 times world champion as my teammate.”（我很幸运能和四届世界冠军做队友。）Lance强行压下想要上翘的嘴角，简短地回答了问题。

“Anyone said you smile like a Cheshire Cat？”（有人说过你笑起来像柴郡猫吗？）Sebastian再次偏过头，认真地看着Lance。

“I'm not！”（我不像！）Lance微微皱眉。

“Remember to snap him.”（记得抓拍他。）Sebastian对着一屋子的记者笑起来。

气氛对Lewis有些尴尬，新赛季第一站，分站冠军就这么被冷落了。眼前的一切无比熟悉，Sebastian曾经也是这样在发布会上调侃他，靠近他，逗他笑。会说他handsome，会看着他忽然耳尖泛红，会做各种小动作吸引他的注意。

只不过这一切，

这一切终于被他自己毁掉了。

原来被冷落的感觉是这样。

他第一次知道他的存在是1999年。

他们第一次见面是2005年。

他的第一个世界冠军是2008年。

他的第一个世界冠军是2010年。

他的四连冠在2013年结束。

他的时代从2014年开始。

他们第一次牵手是2015年。  
马来西亚的赛后，颁奖结束他只想赶快回家。最近几周不太顺利。比赛也好，私生活也好，这两样本来也分不太开。Nico和他吵架的频率越来越高，有时候只是因为水杯往左多放了一点点也会一点就着。Lewis多少受到了情绪影响。

这不专业。

他知道。

主持人采访Nico的时候，他坐在领奖台上，Sebastian身边。今天的分站冠军格外兴奋，Lewis还没能习惯德国人穿上红色队服，要知道过往五年那个Red Bull意气风发的菜花头妹妹突然摇身一变成了挽救Ferrari于水火之中的救世主，Sebastian可没长一张好莱坞英雄大片的男主脸。Lewis怎么看怎么觉得，比起Clark Kent，这人更适合Lois Lane。  
八九岁的他也曾像大多数青少年一样痴迷于超级英雄漫画，Lewis的偶像是Black Panther，有段时间疯狂到每次坐上卡丁车之前总在心里先喊上两句“Wakanda Forever！”，不过现在的他没那么热血沸腾了，长大了总会变得实际，Lewis倒是在考虑如果漫威真的拍Black Panther，自己或许可以去试镜，毕竟他一直对好莱坞这些东西充满兴趣。Nico还曾调侃他要是真成了男一号，摩纳哥所有的影院自己都要包场冲票房。

那大概是，三年前的事情了。

Sebastian在领奖台处于极度兴奋的状态，抖着腿，眼眶里盛着泪光。Lewis毫不怀疑这是他们相识十年来对方最激动的一个领奖台。超过四连冠那次。不过也难怪，Sebastian Vettel和Michael Schumacher那套故事围场无人不知，去年Michael出事以后Sebastian状态明显下滑，加上混动时代到来，Mercedes一飞冲天，这个分站冠军大概算是长久以来的压力释放。他看着他，他笑得那么开心，兴奋地抖着腿，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，固执得看着天空。阳光洒进蓝灰色的瞳孔，金发上凝着汗珠。

Nico在一旁接受采访的声音萦绕在耳畔。

时光倒流回2008年的墨尔本，Nico的第一个领奖台，他是分站冠军。他们激动坏了，紧紧拥抱在一起。七年过去再度想起，当初要把对方嵌进身体里的触感恍若隔日。

那时候Nico还是长发。耀眼的金色，他眼里最夺目的存在。

“我会不会看起来太兴奋了？”

Sebastian的声音将他拉回现实，那双清澈的蓝眼睛试探性地看着他，Lewis眨了眨眼，“这是属于你的时刻。”

台下的tifosi欢呼声震耳欲聋，热情的意大利车迷疯了一样高喊着Sebastian的名字，目之所及红色的跃马海洋，Lewis有一搭没一搭地和Sebastian聊起天，他不经意地瞥了眼Nico的方向，对方似乎完全没有注意到他，专心地讲着比赛。Lewis听着越来越大的呼喊声只觉得烦躁。

例行公事的采访结束，他第一个离开了领奖台，希望助理给他订了最早的航班，眼见着要走到楼梯口，他的手忽然被拉住，与普通的握手不同，一次真正意义的牵手，十指交握。

Lewis僵住了。

这种感觉太过熟悉。无数次他曾拉起他的手，卡丁车场的互相追逐，年少时的公路旅行，十八岁的生日派对……太多次了。

“你愿意…”

另一个声音。

原来不是他。

Lewis松了口气。

转过身，轻轻挣脱，Nico和助理聊着天经过。他到底在期待什么呢？对面Sebastian手里费劲地抱着奖杯，另一只手递过手机。

“帮我拍张照片吗？”

Lewis相信已经有很多记者拍下成千上万张照片了，可他还是接过了手机，对面的男人抱着奖杯，比了个耶。

笑得很傻，幼稚的动作。

—

Sebastian终于加入Ferrari继续他追逐Michael的梦想。  
马来西亚领奖台上他哭得比过往每一次站上这里都动情。他太激动了，大脑一片空白，只记得Lewis坐在他旁边，然后自己一直在说话。不停地说，紧张地抖腿。  
他觉得自己要飘起来了。

一手抱着沉重的奖杯，一手拎着香槟瓶子，笨拙地从台阶上追下来，跑得太快险些一脚踩空，转身把香槟瓶子递给工作人员，腾出手拉住前面脚步飞快的男人。  
他也不知道哪来的勇气。大概是因为这是他在Ferrari的首胜，肾上腺素还未褪去，多年的梦想终于实现。最让他开心的是，Lewis也在领奖台上，陪着他。

他紧紧拉住Lewis的手，或许力气大到有些疼，早在酒店房间里就演练好了对白，可此时却有些紧张说不出口。

Lewis看着他，等着下文。

“你愿意…”

Lewis忽然不耐烦地皱了眉。

Sebastian准备好的对白卡在了嗓子里。“……帮我拍张照片吗？”  
他想Lewis那么忙，大概没时间和他去吃饭的。

Lewis接过了手机。

Sebastian有些开心。

至少他还有一张Lewis为他拍的照片不是吗？

2016年上海

桌子上的苦苣花椰菜沙拉被精心地分类好，盘子里其他蔬菜躺在一起，苦苣被挑到了远远的另一头。没人喜欢苦的东西。  
吊灯的白光打在脸上，Lewis可以清楚地透过落地窗看见右手边的Jenson Button和Sebastian碰了杯。他不该选这个位置的，长桌第一个，只能和对面或者右边的人说话。然而他对面是Nico，右边是Jenson。鉴于这赛季开始以来的表现，很明显Nico和他没什么好说的。而Jenson和Sebastian又私交甚好。因此Lewis只好拣盘子里的苦苣打发时间。

不过Nico也不好过，他左边是Daniel Ricciardo，对方和Nico Hulkenberg打成一片，开心得不能再开心。

这仿佛是十六个人的饭局。他和Nico过于安静，和没来的四个人一样格格不入。

这样一来打破冰点或许是最好的解决办法。

可谁来主动呢？

Nico低着头，叉子搅动着盘子里的那不勒斯意面，白光打在橄榄油上，亮晶晶的。余光里Lewis默默数着圈数，Nico总是搅到第四圈才肯吃……三，四，果然，有些东西是不会变的，像熟稔的小动作，喜欢的食物，02年蒙特卡洛的卡丁车赛车场，Nico一时兴起拽着他上了新买的墨绿色宝马敞篷跑车，两个人带着钱包，身份证，一辆车，趁着星夜一路开到意大利，饿得肚子咕咕叫，Lewis只想冲进看见的第一家餐馆随便吃点什么，Nico却固执地一家一家问有没有那不勒斯意面，明明已经盯着盘子里的意面吞口水，还非要用叉子一点一点拌好，搅上四圈再送进嘴里。

后来每每想起，Lewis总要调侃一番这人的贵公子做派。

想来却是Good Old Time.

“我们分账吧。”Nico放下了叉子。

他有些意外，账单并没有多少钱，十八个车手在上海站赛后分账，Lewis有些不可置信地看着提出建议的人。“不如我先付，或者我们两个先付，下次其他人再付。”

“我一直以为，”Nico甚至没有看着他。“总冠军才有权利决定谁结账。”

他太了解Nico没事找事的语气。  
“现在才四月。”

Nico夸张地倒吸一口凉气，“四月你就知道自己是总冠军了？”

房间里热火朝天的气氛降至冰点。

Lewis闭了闭眼。

非要闹到这个地步。

“我没吃完呢。吃完再决定吧。”  
Sebastian的声音忽然响起。

“对啊还没吃完呢。”其他人也赶忙跟着附和，餐厅又恢复了原来热火朝天的氛围。

服务员带着POS机离开房间，Nico的视线移回了盘子里。

Lewis漫不经心地又叉起一片生菜。

干涩的苦味。

真奇怪，  
他明明已经把苦苣挑出来了。

—

Sebastian盯着奶油培根意面和马苏里拉番茄纠结了快两分钟。

他两个都想吃。

可大家似乎都只点一份。左边的Jenson已经还了菜单玩手机，右边的Felipe Massa也开始和对面的Valtteri Bottas聊起儿子。Sebastian还拿着菜单翻来翻去，往后靠了靠装作不经意地往左瞥，Lewis也在玩手机。

“你看起来像我明明不胖还要减肥的女朋友，每次吃饭都要对菜单上那些高卡路里的食物盯上半天，仿佛看就能全看到肚子里。”Jenson实在看不下去，转身和在后面等了半天的服务员点菜，“来一份奶油培根意面还有马苏里拉番茄，谢谢。”

Sebastian还没来得及制止，等烦了的服务员已经带着笔记本跑开了。  
“你怎么知道我想吃什么？”

"我连你颁奖典礼没带领带都能提前算好，这算什么。"Jenson重新打开手机刷twitter。

提起那次颁奖典礼，Sebastian笑着用胳膊怼了下Jenson，对方得知他把蛋糕偷吃了的表情记忆犹新。

服务员很快上了菜，一桌的意大利菜香气四溢，Sebastian为了晚上这顿中午被迫就吃了个苹果，他冬休又吃胖了，体能师很不理解怎么冬天也能吃那么多冰淇淋。对此，Sebastian的解释是，冬天不用担心冰淇淋化了会滴到手上，可以慢慢享受。  
体能师一脸的大彻大悟，并告诉Sebastian，那你也慢慢享受你的10公里配速5吧。

Sebastian在桌子下面偷偷捏了捏自己的小肚子，掐起了一把肉，悄悄瞄着桌子尽头的Lewis，T恤之下平平坦坦的。他有些不满地嘟起了嘴。右边的Felipe忽然递过自己点的加大加厚十六寸披萨，热情地邀请Sebastian来上一块。

他看着Felipe白衬衫下鼓起的一团快乐脂肪，顿时喜笑颜开，一边接过披萨，一边叉起一大块培根塞进嘴里。

“你慢点吃。”Jenson看着Sebastian像二战集中营里没吃过饱饭的俘虏，无奈地为对方倒了杯水。

“嗯？”Sebastian嘴里塞得满满的没听清，两个腮帮子鼓起来像只花栗鼠，或者不说话的David Coulthard，转头看向Jenson却不经意和Lewis的视线交汇，一时间忘记了咀嚼，呆呆地看着对方。

Lewis像没看见一样移开了视线，转而望向Nico，Sebastian有些失落，一点一点把嘴里的食物咽了下去。

Lewis看他就像在看陌生人。

可明明几周之前还……

赛季初澳大利亚发布会后，Britta告诉他Lewis很奇怪。当天下午网上铺天盖地都是梅赛德斯车手发布会偷拍四届世界冠军。女助理贴心地放大了网上的照片，Lewis的手机高出桌面，屏幕上是他的脸。

“你不知道他今天有多奇怪。唯恐没人知道在拍你。”Britta难以置信地睁大眼睛。

Sebastian正在为练习赛热身，停了跳绳凑到助理身边。  
“你确定这不是P图吗？”

“gettyimages官网的。”Britta回了条采访预约。“如果你需要，我还有gpsports，F1official的。”

“能帮我倒杯水吗Britta？”Sebastian移开视线。

“水？”Britta看着Sebastian，又瞥了眼桌上刚装满水的水瓶，迟疑了片刻。“那你帮我拿一下。”

“谢谢。”Sebastian接过Ipad，注视着Britta离开，迅速从桌上拿起手机打开相机，对着Ipad屏幕拍了一张，并把照片移动到了私密相册。

是的，他有一个私密相册，叫《1999》。

相册最底部是一个视频，拍摄于2015年马来西亚赛后。下了领奖台车组工作人员调侃说twitter都刷爆了Lewis看他的眼神，有个技师还说“以后要找个像Lewis看你那样看着我的人结婚。”  
Sebastian笑着让工作人员别开玩笑了，回到酒店却跟Britta要了个电脑找回放视频。  
他不太会用网站还有软件找这些东西，也不知道怎么下载，忙了半天也没能存下来那珍贵的领奖台十几秒。

最终他拿出手机对着电脑录了下来。

《1999》里存着无数张这样的照片，Sebastian对着电脑拍的，对着电视拍的，对着报纸拍的。为了防止了解一切的Britta打开，他不得不冥思苦想了一个新密码。

六个不容易猜到，又充满意义的数字。

“715891”

“你还好吗？”

Sebastian在Jenson关切的目光下回过神来，有些后悔一口气吃了那么多，Lewis一定觉得自己刚才那副样子很蠢。他瞥了眼Nico，对方耐心地搅拌着盘子里的意面，Sebastian也学着样子慢吞吞地搅拌起来。余光瞄向Lewis，对方的视线从Nico的盘子移了回去，出神地用叉子挑着盘子里的蔬菜。

Sebastian机械地咀嚼着意面，想着变成那个叉子也不错。

2016年意大利

奖杯和香槟摆在更衣室的桌子上，赛道上Tifosi疯狂的呼喊声还未褪去，Sebastian一句“Grazie”点燃了意大利粉丝，再往后Lewis听不懂，也没心情听。

他的起步糟糕透顶。杆位的优势两秒之内消失殆尽，Sebastian从后方斜插进他和Nico之间的空隙，一跃成为第二。自己受到发车影响一度掉到第六，好在最后Ferrari的低级错误加上车的优势挽救命了他的名次得以亚军站上领奖台。

Nico又一个分站冠军，车刚停好就迫不及待地冲向车队。

现在好了，他只领先Nico两分。休息室里两个德国人说着他听不懂的母语。面对狂热的意大利粉丝，Nico一口流利的意大利语让主持人都插不上话。甚至还主动过来告诉他“Well done.” 

太讽刺了。

Lewis所有的怨气憋在心里，直到下了领奖台进更衣室。他是第一个进去的，没有摄像头，不用再装模作样，亚军奖杯随意放在了桌上，空了的香槟瓶歪倒在墙角。

Nico进来了。

冠军奖杯紧挨着他的亚军奖杯，三分之一的高度差距赤裸裸地昭示他的失败。Lewis靠在墙边，目光从奖杯挪开。

Nico摘下帽子，将香槟瓶放到地上，Sebastian走了进来，分站冠军转身去打招呼，荧光绿的赛车鞋带倒了空了的瓶子，MUMM香槟就这么滚到Lewis的脚边。

他踩住了瓶子。

Nico回过头。

他看着亲爱的队友，踢向不远处的铝制桌腿。

他用了很大的力气，脚有些疼。不过不要紧。比起Nico看见香槟瓶碎裂的愤怒不值一提。

玻璃瓶的碎裂声在寂静的更衣室里格外清脆。Sebastian被吓了一跳，惊呼出声。

“没人拍你倒是敢摔了？”Nico抱着胳膊愤怒地瞪着他。“有本事在领奖台上来啊！”话音未落，手里的帽子狠狠甩向了他。

就像2015年的美国。

Nico被激怒了，他的目的达到了。

“真没想到它碎了。”他继续表现得像个混蛋。

Nico在屋里环顾一圈，冲向墙角，抄起他之前扔在那的香槟瓶，高高举起砸向瓷砖。

又是一声尖锐的碰撞。

“真没想到它碎了，huh？”Nico复制了他的话，加上讽刺的单音节。随后又把桌上的奖杯扫到地上。

分站冠军愤恨的眼神伴随着嘀哩咣啷的碰撞声有些可笑。他们在干什么？Lewis深吸了口气，一会儿还要接受采访，他需要冷静。

于是他忽略了Nico，转身走向另一个人。  
“抱歉。我们走吧。”

Sebastian抱着奖杯和香槟瓶缩在角落，茫然地看着他。

“你以为逃避就可以解决问题吗？”Nico嘲讽的声音响起。“少拿Vettel当救命稻草。”

“至少不是每个德国人都像你这么歇斯底里。”  
他看着Sebastian，话却是说给另一个人听。

“我不歇斯底里有机会满足你那可笑的虚荣心吗？”Nico怒极反笑，“别以为我不知道你有多享受每次Vettel凑过来哄你开心。”

Sebastian被喊到名字有些无措地看着他，牙齿反复啃咬下唇，红润的唇瓣带着水光，软肉轻轻凹下一块又恢复原来的形状。Lewis握紧拳头，牙关紧咬，内心蒸腾而上的怒意终于压过了理智，他一把将Sebastian摁到墙上，贴上了对方柔软的嘴唇。

一瞬间他有些后悔了，这种行为，这种冲动。他正变得越来越像Nico。

Sebastian在他怀里惊讶地睁大了眼，身体僵硬，愣了几秒狠狠将他推开。

“谢谢你的歇斯底里。”他继续说着违心的话。“我还没你那么伟大将工作和私人感情分开。”

“你比我分得清楚。”

破碎的声音使他转过身，Nico的脸色有些苍白，看着他，或者Sebastian，失望地移开了目光。Lewis说不清自己的情绪。愤怒，无奈，又或者，一丝丝恐惧。他越来越后悔，事情已经脱离了控制。

Nico向后缕了把散落在前额的金发，那金色如同2008年的墨尔本一样耀眼，漫无目的地看着白墙。

“不是吗？”

空气静谧，Lewis有些恍惚，出神地望着桌下的玻璃碎片，墨绿色的玻璃渣在白光的照耀下闪着细碎的光芒，让他想起当年蒙特卡洛那辆刷着荧光漆的宝马敞篷跑车，他坐在副驾驶上，数着高速的松柏树，数着天上的星星，数着Nico睡着时的睫毛。

他们这样站了很久很久，久到他有些腿酸，Nico终于回过头认真看着他，之前的歇斯底里和冲动回归平和，再开口声音冷静了许多。

“十四年前那个晚上。”

他们的蒙特卡洛。

“你说那是你做过最疯狂的事情。”

Lewis想逃出这个房间，或许一切还有挽救的余地。

“那时我以为…”

Nico平静得让他有些恐惧，他预感接下来的话他不会想听。

“我以为我们可以走到最后的。”

—

“至少不是每个德国人都像你这么歇斯底里。”

“我不歇斯底里有机会满足你那可笑的虚荣心吗？”

冷嘲热讽，封闭的房间，Sebastian站在更衣室角落离爆炸中心远远的，Lewis挡在他的面前。

他好渴，不远处的桌子上有一小瓶矿泉水。奖杯和香槟好沉，他的胳膊好酸。可他不敢动，生怕打扰到剑拔弩张的两个人。人前好歹还给他一分面子，然而Locker room是留给他们换衣服的，没人拍照。这才使得两名梅赛德斯车手明目张胆连摔两瓶香槟。

Lewis一定生气了，他们离得很近，那种愤怒他明确感受到了。可Lewis很少情绪激动，除了在Nico的事上。  
Sebastian有时候还是很羡慕Nico的。毕竟Lewis生气说明他在乎不是吗？

“别以为我不知道你有多享受每次Vettel凑过来哄你开心。”

被提到的德国人有点紧张，现在Nico和Lewis都盯着他看，他想离开这个房间，Sebastian不安地咬着唇，这是他手足无措时下意识地小动作。Lewis晦涩不明地注视着他。

下一秒他被推在墙上，Lewis的嘴唇贴了上来。

Sebastian僵住了。一瞬间他以为自己暴露了，是哪次领奖台上眷恋的目光？拥抱时不舍得分开的几秒？还是他那些，以为没人注意到的，亲昵的小动作？又或者有人发现了他的相册？

Lewis根本没有在吻他，不过嘴唇贴在一起。

他有些庆幸。又有些失落。

他慌乱地推开，低下头不敢看对方的眼睛。

他知道那里不会有他。

他知道这不过是一场报复。

他在心里不断默念“715891”，好像这样Lewis就会看着他，告诉他，安慰他，他的不安和恐惧都是多余的。

怎么可能呢？

他自嘲起来，心脏一阵抽痛。

可是

可是……

该死的，他已经开始眷恋那几秒的温度。

2016年阿布扎比

烟花璀璨夺目，点亮了亚斯码头的夜空。今夜属于Mercedes，和他亲爱的队友。

庆功宴上Lewis一瓶接一瓶灌着自己。愤怒也好，不平也好，伤心也好，又或者怅然若失也好。

冲线的那一刻，他的灵魂被抽去了一部分。

意大利之后他的脑子很乱，Nico摔门而去的声音还在耳畔，Sebastian泛着水光的眼睛出现在梦中。

他越来越不像自己。

他曾试着向Sebastian道歉，可对方似乎在躲着他，除了镜头前必要的接触，即使自己想尽办法创造一点独处的机会，对方只是笑着说自己有事然后跑开。

再往后，就是几个小时前的后台，一直躲着他的人忽然主动过来给他一个拥抱。

一个他太需要的拥抱。

整个赛季他精疲力竭，赛场上，感情上，最煎熬的一年。总冠军已经不只是一个新的成就，更是他和Nico这出闹剧新的高潮。感情上不分胜负，赛场上一决高下。他想起2013年的马来西亚，那时候Nico愿意牺牲自己送他上领奖台，他也感谢Nico为他做的让步。

不过三年光景。

鼻尖埋进Sebastian的金发，这个拥抱比往常更紧，停留时间也更久，他们都没说话。整个赛季的压力似乎都在这一刻释放了，在这个温暖的拥抱里。

他又灌下一瓶啤酒。

他去敲了他的门。

Sebastian眼神里明显的意外与惊讶，他没给他开口的机会，继续了意大利那个未完的吻。  
他捏住Sebastian的肩膀，把人推了进去，左腿带上身后的房门。屋子里很暗，床头的台灯透着昏黄的灯光，Sebastian被动地承受着他的吻，手臂环在他的脖颈，嗓子里闷着呜咽。他有些失去理智，啃咬着男人的下唇，手臂把对方瘦削的身体紧紧箍在怀里，舌头顺着对方打开的齿关滑了进去。

至少他不会推开他。

香槟混着龙舌兰，他们都醉了。Sebastian喘不过气，脸颊发烫，轻轻推了推他的肩膀。他有些不满，勉为其难地离开了那块柔软的地方，拉出透明的银丝。对方脸红了，灰蓝色的眼睛不太敢看他，不由自主地咬上被吻得红肿的下唇。他看着粉嫩的唇瓣微微下陷，喉结滚动，意大利的回忆再次席卷而来，疼痛的心脏，Nico失望的目光，破碎的香槟瓶，白光，画报…他推着德国人的肩膀粗暴地把人翻过来压到墙上。Sebastian闷哼了声，墙上嵌着一面镜子，冰凉的触感不太好受。  
他少有失去理智的时刻，这一夜算是其中之一。蛮横拽下Sebastian的牛仔裤贴了上去，男人忽然偏过头想接吻，他视若无睹，将手指送进了德国人的嘴里。Sebastian伸出舌尖试探性地勾了下他的食指，后知后觉地吸吮起来， 像只小猫，一点一点湿润了两根手指。  
他还是不耐烦，干脆直接在对方的口腔里搅动，没有润滑剂，他甚至懒得进到卧室去翻。食指在入口打转，Sebastian额头抵在镜子上，随着手指的深入深呼吸。  
僵硬的身体，打颤的大腿，他大概猜到这是Sebastian的第一次。他该温柔一些，耐心一些的。

可他不想。

食指勉强能塞进，他随便抽送了几次，又试探性地没入第二根手指，几乎是同时，Sebastian在他身下骤然收紧呼吸，大腿发颤，后颈的冷汗滴落进衣领里。

他想他大概是疼了。

于是他问了。

“疼？”

Sebastian小幅度喘着气，半天不说话，最后只是摇了摇头，手指捏紧袖口。

怎么会不疼呢？他们几乎没什么润滑。

他等了一会儿，逐渐抽送起来，无意识碰到了某个地方，Sebastian忽然软了腰往他怀里钻。他哼笑了声，另一只手绕到前面，摸上了男人胸前的软肉。Sebastian又往他怀里缩了下。没有润滑剂，他只好借着这种方式让男人放松，恶趣味地用拇指和食指掐了下，Sebastian破碎的呜咽再也藏不住。

“别碰那里…”德国人试图挣脱掌控，却又被惩罚。他不喜欢别人违背他的意思，尤其是在床上，于是他伸进了三根手指，若有若无地刺激着敏感点。Sebastian撑不住，几乎要滑下去，他圈住他的腰重新将人抵在冰冷的镜面上，退出手指，直接插了进去。

德国人发出一声破碎的哭叫，呼吸节奏彻底被打乱，胡乱地摸着镜子，嗓子里闷闷地呜咽，像受伤的小动物。

昏暗的房间，他看见Sebastian的眼角有些湿润，又一次偏过头想要一个亲吻，他不喜欢和别人接吻，尤其是在单纯的sex，可他顿了顿，还是凑了上去，Sebastian的嘴唇发着抖，准确地说全身都在发着抖。他胡乱亲了两口，想分开，Sebastian却又主动凑了上来。他闷在嗓子里叹了口气，下身抽送起来。第三下的时候德国人终于不再索吻了，额头重新抵上镜子，他猜他是又疼了，想借力挺过痛感。于是他吻上Sebastian的耳朵，通红的耳尖发烫，他含住了他的耳垂，轻咬，德国人的喘息又一次急促起来，舌头描摹着轮廓，他轻而易举了解了他的身体，虽然是第一次，所有的敏感点都被照顾到。这的确起作用，Sebastian的注意力被分散在耳朵和胸口，后面似乎真的没那么磨人了，呜咽声也变得软糯，甚至是舒服的呻吟。

他不再保留，快速地在男人身体里抽插，Sebastian被他钉在镜子前。他恶趣味地咬着德国人的耳朵，右手从胸口移开，轻拍Sebastian的脸颊，示意对方睁眼。男人咬着唇被动地承受，无暇顾及。

“看看你现在的样子。”

Sebastian凝着水汽的睫毛缓缓张开，蓝灰色的瞳孔里充斥着空洞和迷茫，湿漉漉的眼睛泛着水光。他通过镜子看着他，一手卷起红色的Ferrari队服前襟，直到露出男人的全部胸口，另一只手捏住Sebastian的脸颊迫使对方张嘴，咬住衣服。Sebastian的胸像女人的，揉捏起来十分柔软。他两只手摸上两边，肤色的差异显得这一切格外糜乱，向中间挤压，挤出深深的沟壑又放开，软肉在空气里甚至微微摇晃了两下。德国人难堪地闭上眼偏过头，咬紧了衣服。他又捏上前端，有技巧地掐了把，Sebastian发出一声破碎的哭叫，衣服从口中滑落，后穴猛地绞紧了他。

舒服地叹息，他开始冲刺，身体撞击的啪啪声在空荡荡的卧室清晰可闻，Sebastian的叫声越来越大，有时碰在敏感点上胡乱地摇着头，泪水顺着下巴滴落，说不出一句完整的话。

最后抽送了几下，他射在了里面。温热的白色液体喷薄而出，烫得身下人哆嗦了下。他抽了出来，啵的一声，像葡萄酒软木塞被拔开。德国人发出小猫一样的呜咽，没了支撑直直往地上坐。他脱下外套铺在冰凉的地板上，扶着Sebastian一点点坐下去。

Sebastian看起来累极了，后背靠着镜子，大腿歪倒在他的外套上，小口喘着气，泪水糊了满脸，却还是寻着他的嘴唇想吻他。

他不喜欢这种腻腻歪歪。

所以他躲开了。

德国人的瞳孔缩了下，失落一览无余，慢慢退了回去，再开口，声音是情事过后的沙哑。  
“你不用…回车队吗？”

他点了点头。

该回去的。

Sebastian舔了舔唇，“晚安。”

他有些后悔，身边人的声音轻飘飘的，歪歪扭扭的衣服盖不住腰上自己掐出的淤痕，再往下，发着抖的大腿，夹在一起的膝盖，无一不昭示着自己刚才的所作所为。

他看向Sebastian，对方固执地看着窗外。

Lewis抿了抿唇，一手揽过男人的脑袋摁在自己肩头，轻轻抚摸着肩膀。

“715891。”Sebastian的声音闷闷的。

“什么？”

他没明白。

“没什么。”

—

Sebastian正在打包行李，赛季终于结束了，梅赛德斯垄断的一年他不太好过。不止场上。场下还要周旋发布会，调节气氛，哄两个小朋友开心。

没人在乎他的感受。

意大利站之后Lewis总是找他，这让他很不安。以前他还能很好地说服自己当作普通朋友，可自从那次亲密接触，他的心一团乱麻。尽管他一再告诫自己那说明不了什么，可没人的时候，一个人待在苏黎世的家里，酒店睡不着的夜晚，他总会想起那天下午，那短短的几秒。Lewis离他那么近，手臂搭在他的腰上……

别想了，那根本不算是个吻。

他越是试图说服自己就越是不断回想，以至于他治疗失眠的秘密数字“715891”也无法让他平静。他的心态也发生了变化，他希望Lewis和Nico能再吵一架，如果自己碰巧也在，会不会又得到一次冲动的亲密接触，可一直到赛季结束他们三个才再一次共享领奖台。

他总是第一个感知到Lewis情绪变化的人。因此后台见面的一瞬间，他只想拥抱他，为了这个磨人的赛季，为了纠结的内心。

Lewis也回抱了他。

紧紧相拥的感觉可比那次意料之外的亲密接触好多了。

敲门声响起，大概是Britta，Sebastian从衣服堆里起身开了门。

他有些意外。

Lewis没给他开口的机会，径直吻了上来，将他摁到墙上。这个吻急促而热烈，发泄式的啃咬。

他想问Lewis怎么了。对方已经把他翻过去扒下了牛仔裤。冰凉的镜子硌得生疼，身后男人大力地捏住他的腰，Sebastian有些害怕，他知道Lewis接下来要做什么，可他没准备好。  
骨子里他带着德国人的保守，从小到大也一直觉得这种事要和爱的人做。

他知道他对Lewis的感觉。

可Lewis呢？

心底的恐慌促使Sebastian想要证明什么，他费力地偏过头想要一个安慰的亲吻，Lewis却把手指送到了他嘴边。他没太明白这是什么意思，伸出舌尖试探性地舔了舔，下一秒Lewis的手指在他口腔里搅动起来，几下过后指尖在入口浅浅地戳刺。

他想告诉Lewis卧室的床头柜里有酒店送的润滑剂。可没等开口Lewis已经塞进了食指，他只好深呼吸，尽最大努力放松。额头抵上冰凉的镜面，后穴磨人的钝痛稍微分散了些，他勉强松了口气，Lewis的食指浅浅抽送起来，几下又没入了第二根手指。

这太过了。

本能地排斥着异物，剧烈的痛感让他说不出话，呼吸彻底乱了节奏，Sebastian捏紧了袖口，试图分散注意力，这就像一场酷刑折磨着他，他不想继续了。

“疼？”

Lewis的声音在耳边响起，Sebastian偏了偏头，想转过去，他想看着Lewis的眼睛，想拥有一个安慰的吻，想要一个温柔的拥抱，那样他就不疼了。

可Lewis愿意吗？

于是他小口抽着气，摇了摇头。

再后来的一切他记不太清了，只知道Lewis捅进去的时候他觉得自己要死了，又哭又叫，之前的扩张根本不够，那种钝痛几乎要从里面把他撕裂成两半。  
还有最后Lewis射在了里面，很烫。

不过也终于结束了。

Sebastian生理性的泪水布满眼眶，他想忍回去，总觉得自己一个大男人，因为太疼就哭，也太丢人了。Lewis会笑话他的。失去了支撑，腿软软地往下滑，Sebastian有些庆幸这是最后一站，自己有假期可以好好修养，如果碰上三连赛估计命都没了。

他好疼，好累。

Lewis扶上了他的腰，刚好摁在之前淤青的地方，他下意识想挥开对方的手，可又想着难得Lewis和他亲昵，更何况这点疼已经不算什么了。他喜欢肢体接触，亲密的小动作给他安全感。

Lewis把外套铺在了地板上。

他咬着唇，小心翼翼地看向Lewis，眼眶有些湿润。对方似乎没注意到他灼热的视线，慢慢扶着他坐下。

Sebastian靠在镜子上，后穴里的白浊顺着大腿根淌了下来，溵湿了昂贵的外套，他难堪地夹紧了腿。Lewis的视线停留在他的嘴唇上，他不安地捏紧袖口，舔了舔唇，抿到不知何时咬破的伤口，淡淡的血腥味弥漫在口腔。

他看见Lewis也抿紧了唇。

于是他用尽最后一点力气靠近，抬起头凑上去，想要一个真正意义上的吻。

Lewis偏过头躲开了。

Sebastian的心如坠冰窟。

大概什么东西碎掉了。

他没力气了，重新靠上冰凉的镜面，他想说话，可嗓子哑了。

“你不用…回车队吗？”

Lewis点了点头。

Sebastian不在乎答案，他只想一个人待一会儿，于是变相地告别，“晚安。”

他转过头看向窗外，想象着今晚的月亮。无数个失眠的夜晚，他就是这么看着月亮，在心里默念“715891”，最后沉沉入睡。

Lewis揽过他，他顺从地靠上了对方的肩膀。

他默默告诉自己接不接吻根本不重要。被拒绝了也无所谓，下次记得不要过界就好。只要Lewis还会为他铺衣服，还会抱抱他，这样就足够了。

“715891”

他又不安了。不然怎么会念起那串数字。

“715891。”

他好累。

“什么？”

大概是Lewis的触碰太舒服了，他居然不小心说出来了。

“没什么。”

这是他的秘密。

留给自己最后的念想。

2017年新年

这或许是一个错误的决定。

他不该把Sebastian带回家里。

日光透过窗帘洒在地毯上，Lewis盯着那一小块明亮的光斑出神。阿布扎比疯狂的一夜后他收到了Nico退役的消息。

他是不信的。

他太了解Nico了，从小到大仗着语言优势，Nico在好心充当翻译的同时总爱捉弄人，一脸严肃认真地告诉他这个人说了这个，那个人说了那个，然而全都词不达意，恶作剧之后还猖狂地跑开绝不道歉。他不知道这种退役的玩笑有什么意义，是夺冠以后的示威吗？

一个小时后Toto告诉他Nico离开了。

第二天他在电梯里遇见了搬家公司。

想来他们住在一栋楼里四年了。电梯翻新过了，可他站在里面还是能看到四年前的新年，Nico口口声声说要帮他抬家具，最后自己抱着袋薯片指挥他干活的样子。

他需要做些什么把无关的想法从大脑里清除，换了套衣服推门离开卧室。

Sebastian忽然从餐桌边站了起来。

差点忘了。

他叫他过来的。

圣诞节他们各自回家过的。他的两个妈妈都很喜欢Nico，面对家人关切的盘问Lewis只觉得这个假期索然无味，干脆买了最后一天的机票回了摩纳哥。

可回到空荡荡的房子里，潮水般的回忆几乎将他吞没，他仿佛一个人在太平洋中心的孤岛上。

所以他给Sebastian发了短信。

“早安。”

他倒了杯水。

“早安…”

Sebastian匆忙从椅子上站起来的样子有些滑稽，手指来回摩挲着餐桌上的马克杯。

橱柜最深处的深蓝色马克杯。

他快步走了过去，一把抢过Sebastian手里的杯子，力道之大里面的牛奶洒在了Sebastian手上，对方哆嗦了下把手背在身后。

那不是牛奶。他想起家里怎么会有牛奶。杏仁的味道钻进鼻腔，周末的早上，半眯着眼睛没睡醒的Nico打开冰箱乱摸，随手将纸盒里的液体倒进深蓝色马克杯，他看着对面的人一口蔬菜汁灌下去瞬间清醒的样子笑得不能自已。

“我的Almond Milk呢！”Nico半个身体钻进了冰箱，四处翻找昨晚刚买的奶，一共两箱，鉴于经常来家里串门，Lewis已然习惯了不定时开门卸货的生活，昨晚是两箱杏仁奶，上周是一大桶家庭装奥利奥饼干，Lewis扛进来的时候甚至怀疑全唐顿庄园也吃不了这么多。

“对不起。”

Sebastian的声音很小。

“我看它在最里面以为你不常用…”

Lewis用清水冲掉里面的Almond Milk，冷热并没有很好的中和，稀释了的液体依然有些烫。

“我不是故意的。”

他关掉水流，深吸了口气，Sebastian是无辜的。

还在介意什么？一切都过去了。

“别喝这个了。晚上去买牛奶。”

深蓝色的马克杯掉进了垃圾桶。

一月的摩纳哥不算冷，可天黑得早。Lewis和Sebastian从超市里出来正赶上路灯一盏接一盏亮起。

购物袋轻飘飘的，Lewis左手拎着蔬菜和牛奶，右手插在夹克兜里。这次购物快速又高效，Sebastian在有的货架前停留时间比较长，不过看看就走了。问起想吃什么，也只是摇头，说买什么吃什么。

还挺好养的。

不过让人家跟着他吃素也不是个办法，最后实在看不下去拿了两瓶牛奶扔进购物车。

Sebastian一出超市小半张脸就埋进围巾，抬头看了看夜空，又认真地看着他。

“摩纳哥什么时候下雪？”

雪。

有时候并不是他刻意想起Nico，只不过Sebastian有些行为，总是在提醒着他另一个德国人的存在。2013年摩纳哥的大雪，Nico把购物袋扔在路边，团起一个雪球就要砸他，两个人打打闹闹回了公寓，最后发现Nico买的牛排忘拿了，那是摩纳哥十年来最大的雪，他们都怕冷不愿再出门，结果第二天回去找，意外发现牛排还完好地冻在雪里。

还有Sebastian徘徊在马苏里拉番茄的摊位，巧克力和冰淇淋的货架。Nico也曾对这些东西流连忘返。

可他们也不一样。太不一样了。性格，出身，为人处世的方式。Nico和他逛超市永远是奶酪，牛排，鸡蛋，各种动物制品塞满购物车，然后塞满他的冰箱，从来不在乎他喜不喜欢，愿不愿意。

然而Sebastian会犹豫。他低着头装作玩手机，余光里另一个人站在冰柜前看了半天，最后靠过来摇了摇他的袖子，说走吧。

他和Nico从来就不平等。

从一开始。

冰凉的衣兜里忽然塞进一只温热的手，离了围场他不喜欢亲密接触，下意识甩开。

他抬头。

那双灰蓝色的眼睛失落地望着他，手还僵在半空中，手背红了一块。

他想起早上那杯凉水稀释过依旧很烫的Almond Milk。

Sebastian忽然不再看他，转过身快步向公寓走去。

他追了上去，小心避开那块还红肿着的伤口，牵起Sebastian的手，十指交握，塞进了温暖的衣兜。

—

超市真是世界上诱惑最大的地方，超过赌场。因为超市里有一个地方叫成品区，成品区里摆着各种现做的各国美食。

有一道德国菜叫Schnitzel，Sebastian的最爱，曾向无数外国朋友推荐。此时他站在超市成品区的中央，鼻子享受着德国菜，法国菜，意大利菜的三重洗礼。

广播忽然响起，“马苏里拉番茄披萨6折”

Sebastian的目光伴随着不远处的服务员，从挂上牌子到摆好披萨眼睛都没眨。Jenson总说他一看见好吃的就走不动路，才没有那么夸张，不过是Lewis当初短信里只有一个地址，自己从Heppenheim飞过来没吃饭。打开冰箱那一刻的失望透顶他记忆犹新，绿色，绿色，一片AM的绿色。

Lewis今天穿了Tommy Hilfiger的牛仔外套，Sebastian一共也不认识几个时尚品牌，但是Lewis家里那个豪华的大衣柜里有一面全是这个牌子，想不记住都难。对方左脚搭在购物车轮上，半倚着购物车玩手机，Sebastian有些犹豫要不要买猪排回家做Schnitzel，他好饿，可Lewis家里开放式厨房的设计，锅里橄榄油一倒大概整个公寓里都会飘着猪排和烤土豆的味道，想着，打开一半柜门的手又缩了回去。

“走吧。”

他拽了拽Lewis的袖子。

天上有一架飞机飞过去了。

白灯越来越远，小时候有一次比完卡丁车比赛，Michael和他爸爸一起站在星夜里聊天，他兴奋地拉着Michael指着飞过去的飞机，大喊着“快看！有流星！”

那时候可太傻了。

后来他每次看见飞机的白灯，总会想到Michael。

再后来他每每想到Michael，眼前就飘起雪花。

今天正好三年了。

“摩纳哥什么时候下雪？”

Lewis看着地面，不回答。

不是第一次了。早上Lewis看着那个深蓝色的马克杯是这个表情，超市里他从薯片和巧克力的货架回过头是这个表情，甚至昨晚在沙发上，Lewis进入他的时候，也是这个表情。

他大概能猜到是怎么回事。

但是马克杯被扔掉，薯片和巧克力没买，做完以后Lewis帮他洗澡，还擦了头发。

是不是说明，过去的就过去了。

那是不是也就说明，这算是他们第一次约会了。只有他们两个人，走在摩纳哥的街道上，没有媒体，没有镜头，无关围场。就只属于Lewis Hamilton和Sebastian Vettel的记忆。

他鼓起勇气靠近Lewis，左手钻进了牛仔外套的衣兜。

下一秒被甩开了。

他很熟悉。

明明已经被拒绝过，总不长记性。可他太喜欢肢体接触带来的安全感了。

“715891”

视线对上Lewis意外的目光，他慌忙看向地面。

“715891”

Sebastian快步向公寓走去。

“715891”

摩纳哥好冷，他的手冰凉。

一只温暖的手紧紧扣住了他的指尖。

2017年巴库 6.25

Lewis肩膀上的伤口渗着血，后背十字架纹身上是指甲的抓痕。

赛前他们穿着一样的运动鞋一起坐电梯下楼。

赛后酒店房门打开的同时他们嘶咬在一起。

Lewis记不太清是谁先动手的了。在车里时他就愤怒地扬起了手，Sebastian无缘无故在弯角顶上尾翼，随后又开上来侧面撞击。赛后采访他强行保持冷静，记者转述Sebastian的那句“We're grown ups as men.”火上浇油，毫无理由的责怪让人怒火中烧，他讽刺地回敬了“Let's prove it out of car, face to face.”

可所有的理智在酒店走廊见面的一刻消失殆尽。

他顶进去的时候Sebastian咬在了他的肩膀上，他每动一下德国人就咬得更狠。

有点疼，不过他不在乎。

不是要他证明吗？

于是Lewis就着相连的姿势从门板上起身，Sebastian剧烈地挣扎着，他听不懂德语，但是他知道Sebastian一定在骂他，不得已他们又撞在了墙上，脆弱的脊椎磕在水泥墙上的声音清晰可闻，身下人闷哼了声，松了口。

有些话说的时候不该考虑后果吗？

这一次没有润滑，没有爱抚，两个人都很难受。Lewis觉得他们根本不是在做爱，这是互相折磨和报复。他毫无心情，抽插的快感完全来自于Sebastian愤怒的瞪视和挣扎的叫喊。他掐住了德国人的脖子，向后按在墙上，Sebastian的眼眶红红的，嘴唇上牙齿磕破的伤口冒着血珠。

他又狠狠顶进去一寸。

啪的一声。

Sebastian的巴掌落在他脸上。

Lewis偏过头，拇指就着舌头顶起的位置抹过嘴角，淡红色的血迹残留在指腹。

长本事了。

他抬起Sebastian的大腿固定在腰侧，几步走向卧室，将整个人扔在床上。Sebastian支起上半身，挣扎着想逃下床。Lewis拎着德国人的脚腕轻松拖了回来，欺身上前又一次顶了进去。

“成年人要对自己的行为负责。”

Sebastian痛苦地哭叫一声，不再骂他了，澄澈的灰蓝色眼睛悲伤地看着他，随后绝望地阖上，那一瞬间似乎有什么东西破碎了。

Lewis只觉得烦躁，最后草草抽插几下，射了进去。

白色的床单上红了一块，刺目的颜色将理智带回，他再看向Sebastian，男人趴在床上一动不动，后背上是大块的淤青，血液和白浊搅在一起淌下大腿。

他失控了。

摩纳哥公寓的大床上，Lewis左手抱着Roscoe，肚子上趴着Coco。

心烦意乱。

昨晚巴库的调查今天继续，车队随时可能打电话过来。但是他屏蔽了。  
把自己的饭碗拉入黑名单不是个明智的选择，但此时他不想接到Toto或者Andy的电话。Sebastian了无生气趴在床上的样子历历在目，他肩膀上的伤口也还疼着，早在Sebastian闭上眼睛不再看他时，他已经后悔了。

可他确实没有减速制动。

那不是借口。场上和场下Lewis一向分得清楚，因此他也知道，酒店里的所作所为是一场见不得光的报复。他与Nico也曾在场上更激烈，可场下他从来不会有一点这样的想法。

为什么会对Sebastian失控？

他利用了他对他的无条件迁就。

Lewis推开肚子上压得他喘不过来气的Coco，又戳了戳Roscoe软软的肚皮，一脸认真地问“你说他还生气吗？”。

Roscoe面无表情，瞪着大眼睛也认真地看着Lewis。

“问你也白问。”英国人沮丧地翻了个身。

卧室落地窗的白纱窗帘被风吹得飘飘散散。窗外摩纳哥灯火通明，远处还有游艇Party的喧闹。Lewis孤独地躺在床上，仿佛世界上只有他一个人。这么多年常常有这种时候。

2008年拿下第一个世界冠军，他以为从此是大好前程一帆风顺，谁曾想第二个他等了整整五年。

年少时他遇到Nico, 天真地以为就算肤色不同，不同，国籍不同，出身不同，对赛车的热爱会让他们互相支持，鼓励彼此走到最后。可十五年的扶持换来的却是为了一个头衔形同陌路。

蒙特卡洛的夏夜，他们躺在车后座，Nico说我们要是一直是队友就好了。

这些年再艰难的时刻，他总告诉自己，至少Nico还在他身边。

怎么…

怎么真的成了朝夕相处的队友，他却失去他了。

十五年的情谊真的比不上一个头衔吗？

他问自己。

可能他们都有错。  
又都不愿承认有错。

昨天比赛时的画面又一次浮现在Lewis的脑海。  
他没有踩刹车，没有减速制动。

Sebastian或许只是误会了。

可他做了什么？

心脏上空落落的，他已经准备好失去生命中另一个重要的人了。

他亲手毁掉了一切。

手机响起，空荡荡的锁屏上只有一条消息。

“Apologize for what I've done on the track.”

他看着短信大脑一片空白，熟悉的名字，每一个单词的意思。

空白褪去他轻笑了声。

上一秒的笑声破碎化为悲伤涌上眼底。他扔下手机，手臂挡上眼睛。

温热的液体滚过脸颊，那一刻Lewis才明白。

原来无关相识的早晚，

这条孤单的道路，

有人愿意陪他走到最后。 

—

Sebastian坐在花洒下手指轻轻导出最外侧的白浊，再往里他不敢碰了。

已经够疼了。

迷迷糊糊在酒店醒来已经是早上五点，Britta的电话短信布满了锁屏。他险些忘了今天还要飞巴黎去FIA总部参加赛后听证。

他看着镜子里的自己，锁骨上一片淤青，胸口破了皮，后背青一块紫一块。

这些衣服至少能盖住。

可苍白的脸色，肿了的眼睛，破着口子的嘴唇，要怎么和Britta解释？他不喜欢撒谎，如果不回答Britta大概不会追问。可那不代表这件事过去了。Sebastian有些庆幸行李提前打包好了，他根本无法拖着现在这副身体收拾东西。

床单上红了几块。

他安慰自己上面不只有他一个人的痕迹，一瘸一拐地将床单拽下，扔进洗衣机。

赛后听证聒噪又无聊，Sebastian强行忍着倦意煎熬着，木质椅子硌得他很疼，他想要一个垫子，可摄像机已经亮了红灯。

至少疼痛让他清醒地面对听证会上的刁难。无非是那些问题，你为什么撞上Lewis？你出于什么理由置赛道安全不顾？你有没有清楚地认识到自己的错误？对面坐着FIA的一众官员，Sebastian感觉自己像一个犯人。会不会犯人更好些？至少他们可以请律师，只需要坐着保持沉默。而他要一遍一遍回答相似的问题，不能不回答，也不能有任何不耐烦的表情。

“我在车里的视角是不一样的。”这已经是他第三次重复了。他的嗓子哑了，昨天喊哑的，说话时声带很疼。

“你知道你的这种行为会影响这项运动的声誉吗？”

“我知道。我意识到自己的错误了。”Maurizio坐在旁边，Britta在外面。他想喝水。

“我们需要你的个人道歉，以及一份公开道歉声明。”

他抿着唇，下唇因为干裂起皮了，“我能要杯水吗？”

“下周奥地利的发布会上你可以公开道歉吗？”FIA的官员像是没听见。

“可以。”他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。“还需要我做什么？”或许可以给他一个靠垫吗？已经快两个小时了，他的腰很酸，可靠上椅背又会碰到背后的淤青。他想回家了，家里那张床很软，他只想好好睡一觉。

“对Lewis Hamilton的道歉。你的行为严重危害到了他的个人安全。”

Sebastian忽然有些想笑。“那他受伤了吗？”

“目前没有。但你的这种行为存在安全隐患。”

“那如果我受伤了呢？”他偏执地盯着回答他的官员。

“你受伤不在这次事件考量范围内，因为这次事故全责在你。”

他知道他们没在说一件事，可这个回答对他现下的状况多少有些讽刺。更荒谬的是，这句话是对的。如果他没有一时冲动撞上去，他就不会在酒店走廊里挑衅Lewis，后来的事情也不会发生。所以，归根结底，他被弄成这个样子，还是怪他自己不是吗？

“我会和他道歉的。”

他想起Lewis那句成年人要对自己的行为负责。或许他还该感谢Lewis为他上了一课。

“很好。那我们只差最后一步了。对FIA的道歉。”

"有完没完？"Maurizio看不下去了，他有些欣慰，还是有人护着他的。“车队会发道歉声明的。Sebastian的态度已经很明确了。”

“Arrivabene先生请注意你的态度。你的身份是车队领队。”

“我现在就是以车队领队的身份在问你们，公开道歉还不够吗？”Sebastian看着Maurizio，忽然想到如果Maurizio知道他对Lewis的心思，会不会很失望。

“我个人的行为不代表Scuderia Ferrari车队。相信车队与FIA都对我的个人行为很失望。我向FIA以及整个赛车运动道歉。并且在接下来的十二个月自愿参加所有必要的道路安全活动。”

他中间一度有些胸闷，大概还说错了几个单词。声音很低，也不知道其他人听没听清，如果需要他可以再说一遍，十遍，一百遍， 一直说到失声为止。毕竟成年人要对自己的行为负责不是吗？就当为下一站铺天盖地的采访做演练。

“很好，Vettel先生。我想我们的会议可以结束了。”

回程的飞机上，Sebastian脑子里回放着大屏幕上的数据，明晃晃地昭示着事实，Lewis没有减速制动，他的行为就是一次肾上腺素上头的冲动之举。

“要不要我陪你去医院。”

Britta担忧地看着他。

他摇了摇头，扯出一个苍白的微笑。飞机上打着暖风，他穿着厚厚的外套，身上盖着毯子，可还是很冷。

Britta拉住他的手，“好凉。”手背试了试他额头的温度。“你发烧了？”

他莫名又想起那句负责。Lewis在不顾他意愿顶进去的时候，有没有想过哪怕一点为他负责？还是说，在Lewis眼里，他只是个工具，用完就扔，根本不用负责。

“能再帮我要条毯子吗？”他强撑起精神，晃了晃Britta的手。

他看着Britta离开的身影，拿出手机打开whatsapp，置顶的“715891”停留在昨天赛前。他犹豫片刻，取消了置顶。

错了总要道歉的。

迷迷糊糊地打字，点了发送。甚至没来得及退出，已读显示在对话框下面。

他等了一会儿，绿色的在线标识消失。

Sebastian觉得自己可笑。

他在期待什么？

是他错了不是吗？

2017年巴库 6.26

白色的纸袋上印着TOMMYXLEWIS的Logo，包装精巧的礼盒躺在里面。

Lewis食指放在门铃上，又松了手。他看着停在身后的梅赛德斯，这是他在工厂店租的。如果现在上车，开回机场，一切就像什么也没发生，就当他没来过。

收到Sebastian的道歉短信后他不仅没有感到安慰，反而更加惴惴不安。如果Sebastian不跟他道歉还好，他就当为自己的混蛋行为付出了代价。可这一个短信加重了他内心的愧疚感，犹豫来犹豫去Lewis打开手机浏览着Tommy Hilfiger官网春夏系列。卫衣不合适，印象里Sebastian很少穿。牛仔外套更不可能了。可只买短袖又拿不出手。最后干脆一年四季一个季节挑了一件。

他又给自己的私人医生打了电话，随后把医生刚刚发给他的药品名字加上之前选好的衣服一起发给了Angela。

| 你心绞痛？ |

Lewis不知道要怎么和助理解释，不过善解人意的Angela马上又回了一条。

| 两个小时之内所有东西会在飞机上准备好。旅途顺利。|

他松了口气。  
| Thx. |

所以此刻，他站在Sebastian家的大门外，戴着帽子和墨镜，左手拎着一袋沉甸甸自己联名的衣服，右手放在门铃上犹豫不决。

他什么时候这么畏畏缩缩了？

Lewis下定决心摁了下去，院子里响起一声狗叫，一瞬间他以为是Roscoe，又想起他是一个人来的。几声过后又没了动静，周围恢复静谧，只剩夏夜昆虫的鸣叫。

或许他只是更怕Sebastian不给他开门。

Lewis握紧了兜里的瓶瓶罐罐，这一切看起来太奇怪了，感谢Angela没有追问下去。他也只是猜测Sebastian没去看医生，毕竟那人不太会骗人。当然，如果去了，他就当没带过这些东西，原封不动放在兜里，以免显得他太过在意。

就在他以为不会有人来开门的时候，木质大门打开了条缝隙。Sebastian眼里是明显的意外，他深吸了口气，把手里的纸袋递了过去，卡在门缝里。

“感觉…这几件你穿合适。”他抿了抿唇掩盖尴尬。他也不知道合不合适，想送礼物的时候才发现他对Sebastian的了解少之又少，犹豫了半天最后只能买衣服，而面对尺码又犹豫了半天。

Sebastian瞥了纸袋一眼，把袋子推了出去，随后顶着门就要关上。Lewis一看要被拒之门外，挤进去一条腿卡住大门，反方向往里推，没怎么费力就进去了。

现在正是夏天热的时候，Sebastian穿着厚厚的毛绒格子睡衣，金发乱糟糟的，像刚从床上爬起来。一只巧克力色的拉布拉多跑了过来，主人似乎没什么心情，只看了一眼就转身把拉布拉多和客人晾在了院子里，自己回屋。Lewis默默跟在后面，这是他第一次来Sebastian家里，虽然早早就有地址。房子不大，肉眼可以清楚分辨出实木的装修。院子里是一片草坪，房子边种了花，Lewis不认识的品种，拉布拉多在院子里转了几圈趴在了花丛边上。Sebastian停在大门的电子锁前，Lewis还以为他会掏出一把生锈的钥匙，转动起来嘎吱嘎吱，像童话故事里那样。

他或许应该转过去，毕竟这是密码。可他没有。Sebastian食指在“7”上面停留了片刻，最终按了下去。一阵晚风吹过，院子里的草发出沙沙的声音，Lewis觉得凉快多了，Sebastian哆嗦了下，随后一次性按下后面几个数字，“15891”，啪嗒，大门打开，屋里一股热气袭来。

Sebastian进门换了拖鞋，也不关门，Lewis等房主往里走了才进门把门关上。屋里比室外还要热，他甚至怀疑再过一会儿木头房子就会自燃，Sebastian还穿着毛绒睡衣，不会出汗吗？难道这是什么特别的个人生活方式，像他吃素，Sebastian喜欢蒸桑拿。

“你不热吗？”他拽着衣领扇了扇风。

德国人已经走到了楼梯口，停下脚步又折返回来，经过他身边走到客厅翻着抽屉，最后拿出遥控器打开了空调，又把遥控器放到茶几上，全程仿佛没有他的存在。

他不喜欢这种被无视的感觉，Sebastian从开门到现在几乎没有正眼看过他，也没说过话。他想说点什么，可又不愿提起昨夜失控的行为，他怕一旦说了，德国人会怨恨地看着他要一个解释。而他要怎么解释？说自己冲动了吗？可伤害已经造成了。

“我猜你穿S的，不合适我再拿去换。”他再一次把纸袋递到了Sebastian面前。空调发挥了功效，房间里凉快了些。

德国人像没听见一样从他身边走了过去，Lewis伸手拉住了Sebastian的手腕。

突出的腕骨有些硌手，皮肤上一片冰凉。

Lewis皱起了眉，另一只手探到Sebastian的前额想试试温度，却被对方偏头避开。

“你是不是发烧了？”他放下胳膊，关切地看着Sebastian。

Sebastian转身又要离开，Lewis把纸袋扔到了地上，将德国人拽回来强行摁在沙发上坐好，Sebastian坐下去的瞬间闷哼了声。

他松开了手，意识到不该那么用力。上午FIA还开了赛后听证会，Sebastian大概是刚从巴黎飞回来。“弄出来了吗？”他看着灰色的沙发靠垫。

没有回答。

“消炎药吃了吗？”

沉默。

“疼吗？”

他握紧了兜里准备好的袋子不敢抬头，希望Sebastian会愤怒地和他大吵一架，或者给他两拳以报复自己的混蛋行径，可这些都没有。不知从什么时候起，他习惯了世界上只有一种吵架过程，歇斯底里的喊叫，摔东西，冷战。他似乎忘了，比那更伤人的是可怕又难熬的沉默与失望。

“你在乎吗。”

Sebastian的声音很小，带着浓重的鼻音，末尾发着颤。

他猛地抬起头看向Sebastian，那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛里蒙着层水雾，雾气之下是深切的悲哀，眼眶微红，绝望地看着他。

他在乎吗？

他想他是在乎的。不然为什么连夜坐着飞机赶过来？他从来没有带着礼物，带着药看望过别人。包括Nico。

“先退烧。”白色塑料袋拿出来，他对着手机图片找到蓝色的药盒，关了空调。“你睡楼上是吗？”说着，起身去餐厅倒水。

再回来，药盒交到Sebastian手里，他扬了扬下巴，示意对方把药吃了。

Sebastian接过药盒定定地看着他，也不吃药，反复咬起嘴唇，他猜他还在生气，应该的，他那么过分。Lewis这才注意到德国人下唇上那块微微结痂的伤口，玻璃杯放到茶几上，他伸出拇指摁在Sebastian柔软的嘴唇上制止了啃咬的动作，拿过对方手里的药盒取出蓝色药片，“张嘴。”

Sebastian还是一言不发地看着他。

他叹了口气。继而拉住Sebastian冰凉的双手捂在掌心里，他知道Sebastian想听什么，但是他从来不擅长将所有情感宣之于口。难道从摩纳哥飞过来还不能表明一切吗？

“我把Roscoe和Coco扔在家了。”他看着Sebastian。

“我从来不会丢下她们。”

他只能说到这儿。

对面的人抿着唇晦涩不明地望着他。

“所以现在把药吃了，然后睡觉。”他再一次把药片送到Sebastian唇边。

他相信他明白。

这一次Sebastian听话了。

Lewis坐在床边，看着熟睡的Sebastian。

卧室的布置很简单，一张深棕色实木大床，格子的床铺看着就很柔软，旁边是同色系的床头柜，上面摆了个台灯。一副风景画挂在对面，大概是在哪个山上拍的洗成了照片，Lewis一直觉得欧洲的山都长一个样子，阿尔卑斯。再往左，米白色的窗帘盖住了窗户，天花板上是木头横梁。他在院子里隐约猜到了整体装修大概是什么样子，亲眼看见还是有些意外，这对于年薪千万的运动员来说似乎太过简朴了。又或者，暴露在镁光灯下太久，他忘了这才是正常的生活。

Sebastian吃了药就乖乖回了卧室躺好，Lewis按照医生的指示戴上橡胶手套把透明的药膏轻轻涂抹在那块依然红肿着的地方。他已经很轻了，可结束的时候Sebastian的指节上还是留下了一圈牙印。

“记得你送Roscoe的那个Squeaky ball吗？Roscoe没事总咬。”他摘了手套。“Coco一直不满她没有。”

“下次给她也买一个。”Sebastian往被子里缩了缩。

他把被角掖好，手背贴着Sebastian的额头，  
“你是不是冷？”

Sebastian哆嗦了下，整张脸只有眼睛以上露在外面，声音闷在羽绒被里，“你要是太热了，可以去楼下。”

他不是那个意思，刚想开口解释，对上了Sebastian小心翼翼的目光，他看着那人潮红的脸颊想着再去拿个被子，刚起身胳膊却被拉住，回过头，Sebastian像做错了什么触电般地放开，咬起下唇。他想起新年的时候从超市回家，那天晚上Roscoe和Coco特别兴奋，在客厅里跑来跑去，疯狂地叫着，他和Sebastian刚在客房浴室里做完，想先出去分开两个不能和平相处的室友，Sebastian也是这样拉住他，又忽然松了手。他问他怎么了，得到的只是摇头。  
Roscoe锁在卧室，Coco塞进书房，回去的路上忽然听到客房一声东西砸在地上的巨响。再跑进去就看见Sebastian半趴在瓷砖上，扶着地面想起来，眼眶红红的问他Roscoe和Coco还好吗。

“我去拿被子。你好好躺着。”Lewis深吸了口气。

Sebastian点了点头，胳膊缩回了被窝里。

等Lewis再回来，Sebastian已经睡着了。他小心翼翼地把第二层被子盖好，确保Sebastian只有小半张脸露在外面，坐在床头回Toto和Andy的短信，Bono甚至也给他了不少电话，平白无故的失踪让大家急坏了。最近一条未读来自Angela，| Andy说你再不接电话他就让Roscoe出现在明天食堂餐桌上。| 几百条未读一个一个看起来太麻烦，最后他只回了Angela，| 我有更重要的事。其他的明天再说。|

半夜Sebastian发起了高烧，脸颊上晕着不正常的酡红，意识不清地缩在被窝里打着寒颤。Lewis看着体温计上高居不下的示数想着要不叫自己的私人医生过来，怎么解释半夜出现在Sebastian家里已经抛之脑后。

“冷…”

Sebastian含糊不清地呜咽了声。

他已经额外拿了两个被子，空调开了暖风，物理降温也试过，湿毛巾刚敷上去还管用，没一会儿又恢复了原来的高热。

“把Britta的电话给我。”Lewis轻轻拍了拍Sebastian的脸颊。

Sebastian像完全没听见，拉住他的胳膊贴了上去。他轻轻挣脱，想让私人飞机连夜接医生过来，Sebastian又一次贴了上来，Lewis叹了口气，索性掀开被子躺在Sebastian旁边。

几乎是同时，怀里钻进一具滚烫的身体，淡淡的洗衣粉香味涌入鼻腔，Sebastian的脸颊贴在他的颈侧，冰凉的手指搭在手臂的纹身上，左手指尖无意识地拉扯着枕头角。Lewis迟疑了一会儿，将Sebastian搂在了怀里，温热的呼吸喷在颈侧，有些痒，不过怀里的人终于不再发抖。

这个姿势保持了很长时间，长到Lewis几乎要睡着，Sebastian忽然抬起头看着他。

“感觉好些了吗？”他试了试温度，好像退了点。

Sebastian也不回答，慢慢眨了眨眼，先是疑惑，随后认真地盯着他。他不太确定德国人意识是否清醒，空洞又迷茫的眼神让Lewis有些担心。

“Seb？”

Sebastian忽然偏过头不再看他，整个身体转向床的另一边。

“哪里不舒服吗？”

他有些担心，轻轻拍了拍Sebastian的后背，凸起的蝴蝶骨有些硌手。

Sebastian忽然又转了过来，灰蓝色的眼睛里盛着水光，意味不明地望着他。半晌，冰凉的食指轻轻抚上他的眉骨，滑过眼睛，鼻子，停留在嘴唇，又盯着看了好一会儿，下唇动了动，阖上眼睛吻了上来。

这个吻很轻，带着Sebastian烫人的体温。Lewis的脸颊被什么打湿了，他看向Sebastian，德国人阖着眼睛，睫毛凝着水汽，滚烫的泪珠滑落，分开了这个浅尝辄止的吻。

这是去年阿布扎比之后Sebastian第一次主动吻他。

“715891。”

Sebastian嘀咕了句，声音很小，可Lewis听清了。

他早就背下来了，Sebastian似乎太喜欢这串数字了。他们独处的时间里每一次Sebastian都要念起，有时候是做到一半，胡乱地喊着这几个数字；有时候是躺在酒店的床上，念着念着就睡着了；更多时候是像现在这样，看着他，莫名巧妙说了出来。他想这几个数字一定十分重要，不然Sebastian怎么会发着高烧还神志不清地呢喃。

躺在床上的人脸颊蹭了蹭枕头，绯红映在白色的枕套上十分明显，把被子拽到身上，眼见着又要睡着，Lewis预感现在不问以后或许没机会了。

“715891是什么意思？”

Sebastian似乎睡着了，缩成一团。闹钟提示该吃消炎药了，Lewis叹了口气，只好把被角掖好，起身打算去楼下倒水。

“715891…”Sebastian又一次呜咽出声，闭着眼睛，不安地拧着眉，嘴唇结痂的伤口终于被咬破，深红色的血珠冒了出来。

又是那几个数字，“715891是什么意思？”他迫切想要一个答案。

Sebastian的表情很痛苦，脸陷进枕头，泪水滑过鼻翼，洇湿了一片水渍，眉头紧锁，像是感觉不到疼似的更加发狠地咬起嘴唇，直到发白，伤口的红是唯一的血色。

“Lewis…”

那些眼泪将Lewis的心脏撕成了一片一片，他不知道Sebastian做了什么噩梦，但那一定与自己有关，不忍心再看下去，拿起毛巾轻轻擦拭对面的人额头上的冷汗，将翘起的金发缕平，摸上潮红的脸颊，拇指抹掉残留的泪痕。

“Lewis...” Sebastian轻轻磨蹭着他的手掌，无意识地呢喃着。

“我在。”他的心脏一阵抽痛。

Sebastian伸手抱住了他的腰，他顺从地钻回被窝将人抱在怀里，手臂在对方腰后收紧，Sebastian忽然皱着眉痛苦的呜咽了一声，像受伤的小动物，搭在他胸膛上的手拽紧了T恤布料。Lewis松了手，轻轻撩起睡衣后摆，发紫的淤青在白皙的皮肤上十分突兀，大概是墙上那次撞的。他只好轻拍着Sebastian的后背安抚着，德国人又迷迷糊糊地往他怀里钻。

今夜是Lewis记忆里Sebastian最主动的一次，往常怀里人无论做什么总要先看上他半天。他后知后觉地反思起来究竟做了什么才能让在别人面前活泼开朗阳光热情的Sebastian，在他面前欲言又止小心翼翼，只有意识不清的时候才敢抱他吻他。

或许他错了太多。

—

Sebastian最不想见到的人就是现在站在他面前的Lewis。

他在Britta担忧的目光下上了车，回家以后行李也没收拾，在衣柜里翻出最厚的睡衣套了上去。迷迷糊糊就要睡着，楼下的门铃声又把他从床上拽起来。被子蒙到头上，Bruno在院子里汪汪地叫着，他放弃般地爬了起来，离了被窝，寒气从宽松的裤腿往里钻，Sebastian只好踩着拖鞋下楼。

他以为是Britta或者Antti，毕竟有他地址的人不多。

可面前的是Lewis。

Sebastian烦躁地闭上眼，将纸袋推了出去，他不知道是什么，也不想知道。整个上午面对FIA一众官员的责难他已经受够了，短信道歉也不行吗？追到家门口是想怎样？要他看着他的眼睛求他原谅吗？

他用力地推着门，想把Lewis拒之门外，可折腾了一天加上发烧没什么力气，胳膊都是软的，Lewis轻轻松松就进来了。

Bruno摇着尾巴绕着客人转来转去。

Sebastian看着这一幕只觉得烦躁，这么喜欢他你就和他过吧，他家还有两只，你们一起做和谐的一家三口。想着，转身回屋。

Bruno大概感受到他的不满，忽然不叫了，一阵晚风吹过，Sebastian停在大门前，脖子上的汗珠凉凉的，打了个哆嗦，眩晕感袭来，眼前有些发黑，他忽然觉得连大门密码都是715891是不是有些可笑。

开门钻进屋里，他只想好好睡一觉，Lewis，道歉，都去他的吧。哪怕偷走他的四个WDC奖杯或者后院养的老母鸡也无所谓了。

“你不热吗？”

他现在手脚冰凉冷得要命，脑子反应了好一会儿Sebastian才理解Lewis问了什么。不过也难怪，被操的人是他，在浴室里疼的要死要活的是他，发着烧坚持完整场听证会的是他，不是Lewis。

Sebastian忽然觉得不如把空调打开，再冷一些，然后脱下衣服露出那些青紫的痕迹。他很好奇Lewis的脸上会是什么表情。视而不见？无动于衷？或者一时兴起再帮他添上两道？

“我猜你穿S的，不合适我再拿去换。”

白色的纸袋上印着Tommy X Lewis，原来是他代言的牌子。Sebastian闷笑了声，他确实应该穿S码，但他买衣服喜欢大一号的，Lewis不知道也很正常，毕竟他对他来说只是个炮友，或者连炮友都算不上。

手腕被拽住，接触的那块皮肤透着温度，空调吹出的冷风让Sebastian拽紧了领口，Lewis 身上真暖和，他本能地想靠近。

Lewis抬起了手，被拖回来再次侵犯的回忆翻涌而至，他本能地想保护自己不受伤害，下意识偏过头。

“你是不是发烧了？”

那双眼睛里流露出的关心Sebastian几乎要信了，他不想再纠缠，却被Lewis拽回来摁在沙发上，下身传来一阵磨人的痛感，他没克制住，闷哼了一声。

“弄出来了吗？”Lewis半跪在他面前的地毯上。

他从来不知道原来床上到浴室的几步会那么漫长，每一个动作都带给他更多痛苦，那种痛感仿佛躺在一地的碎玻璃里，锋利的边缘随着动作一点一点划破皮肤，到后来已经分不清到底哪里疼了，连温水打在身上也是折磨。脑袋昏昏沉沉，胸口被堵住有些喘不上气，或许晕过去更好，晕过去就感觉不到疼了。

“消炎药吃了吗？”

他看着Lewis，Lewis低头看着地毯或者什么，无所谓了，反正没在看他。Sebastian不明白Lewis从家里飞过来想达到什么目的。顺路拜访？参观他的房子？想看他当面道歉？还是又来找他上床的？前两个目的已经达到了。道歉他没兴趣说第二遍。想上床随便吧，反正他的想法从来不在Lewis的考虑范围内不是吗。

“还疼吗？”

他真想让Lewis也试试一个人在漆黑的房间里疼醒是什么感受，一个人坐在浴室里清理是什么感受，一个人看着镜子里破烂不堪的自己又是什么感受。那些痛苦的时刻Lewis又在哪里？游艇？飞机？私人派对？Sebastian觉得自己真的看不明白Lewis Hamilton，昨天可以不顾他意愿在酒店里为所欲为弃之不顾，今天又能坐着飞机带着礼物嘘寒问暖。

“你在乎吗。”

他知道Lewis不在乎的，但凡Lewis心里有他，他也不会现在这副半死不活的样子。所以这甚至不是一个问句。只是他想听Lewis亲口告诉他，告诉他他不在乎。让他从此死心吧。

“先退烧。”Lewis从袋子里拿出一盒药，关了空调。

谢天谢地，他要被空调要冻僵了。

“你睡楼上是吗？”

Lewis还是没回答他的问题。

往日Sebastian或许不再问了，总有下次的，下次不回答，还有下下次。可今天他不想再等了，他都这样了，难道还换不了一个答案吗？  
他都这么疼了，Lewis无论说出什么也不会让他更痛苦了。

Sebastian的双手被温热的掌心包裹住，本来很舒服的温度，可这温暖来自Lewis，就有些烫人了。

“我把Roscoe和Coco扔在家了。”

“我从来不会丢下她们。”

Sebastian有些想笑，所以这是在拿他和是Roscoe还有Coco比吗？荒诞过后他看着Lewis的眼睛，对面的人情真意切的望着他，瞳孔里倒映着他一个人的影子。Sebastian心底有些悲哀，Lewis上一次这么看着他是什么时候？2015年马来西亚他对着电视录下领奖台，曾以为那个眼神只属于他，于是埋藏在心底的感情开始生根发芽，他的目光越来越离不开Lewis。可也正是因为这样，两年了，他渐渐明白了当年蒙扎更衣室里Nico的那句分开工作和私人感情是什么含义。围场是围场，私下里Lewis从来不会多看他一眼。2016年的阿布扎比，被躲开时他就该死心了，可收到那条只有地址的短信还是连夜订了机票飞过去。第一次那么粗暴他该怕的，可回了家浑身酸痛地躺在床上脑子里却只有下一次什么时候能见到Lewis。

他看着Lewis，试图看出自己在对方的心上是什么位置，可他能看见的只有Lewis棕色的瞳孔，表面泛着一层水光，水光里只有他，仿佛世界上只有他们两个人，他们的眼里也只有彼此。Sebastian曾无数次幻想过Lewis会这么看着他，然后他就可以亲吻Lewis。他太想要这一切了，想到发疯。

可他从来没有得到过。

于是他不断地念起715891，好像这样Lewis就只属于他一个人了。

这一刻他又得到了。

他不在乎这是他病了才换来的，又试着说服自己，Lewis和他不一样，Agree to Disagree，新年在摩纳哥的那几个晚上，他靠在沙发上看着Lewis被Roscoe扑倒，抱着Coco躺在地板上，Lewis的笑容，那种放松和纯粹的开心，确实是他在围场不曾见过的。

如果Roscoe和Coco对Lewis来说那么重要。

那是不是也就说明，

他心里，还是有他的。

Sebastian发现自己穿着睡衣站在领奖台通道里。

墙上没有标识，他不知道自己怎么出现在这里的。

记忆里最后一件事是Lewis给他抹了药，有些疼，但是清清凉凉的。打开双腿的时候有些难堪，他想自己来，但是Lewis看着他不说话，于是他乖乖地脱了裤子。其实他也不知道如果没有Lewis要怎么自己来，但是他习惯了不去麻烦别人。

一只手搭上了他的肩膀，他回头，Lewis穿着赛车服，抱着奖杯。

“晚上有时间吗？”

Sebastian也不知道自己有没有时间，但一般Lewis问，他应该都会有。

“怎么了？”

“要不要一起…”

“好。”

话音未落他就后悔了，是不是答应的太快了。

“我还没说干什么。”Lewis笑着搂紧了他的肩膀。

他有些不好意思，舔了舔嘴唇，“那我们去干什么？”

“吃饭。上帝啊，你不知道东南亚餐厅有多不好订。”Lewis把奖杯放到了地上。“要我给你照张相吗？”

他没明白穿着睡衣有什么好照的，不过还是本能地比了个耶。

快门一闪，强烈的白光刺激得他闭上眼睛。再睁眼他出现在了一个空房间，Lewis把他推在墙上。

“我们玩个游戏。”

“我们怎么到这里的？”他好奇地环顾四周，这个房间没有门，但是桌子上摆满了墨绿色的香槟瓶。

“石头剪刀布。”Lewis似乎没在听。

“然后呢？”

“一共五局，我赢了你亲我。你赢了我亲你。”Lewis笑着贴得离他更近。

Sebastian没反应过来有什么不对，伸出了手。

五局游戏他们接吻了五次。

“游戏结束。”

Lewis扣住他的手指，Sebastian闭上了眼睛，他们又交换了一个很长很长的吻。

再睁眼他来到了酒店床上，牛仔裤已经褪到脚踝，Lewis啃咬着他的喉结。

“你以前和别人做过吗？”

Sebastian被这莫名的问题问得有些心慌，他当然没有别人，只是和大家关系都比较好而已。他不是那种很随便的人。

“我没别人，你是唯一一个。”

“不是问你这个。”Lewis忽然笑了声，翻身躺到了他旁边。“今晚不做了。”

他有些失落，内裤已经被拽掉了一半，Lewis怎么停了？是不信他吗？

“我真的没有别人。”

“我知道。”Lewis捏了捏他的脸，“所以才不做了。”

他没明白，不满地翻身骑在Lewis身上，轻轻磨蹭着男人的胯部。“为什么不做了？”

“我喝多了。不清醒。第一次怕你疼。”

Lewis拽着他的衣领，场景一转，他来到了餐桌前。

“累不累？”

他没什么感觉，就是有些冷。

“不累。”

“看来我不够用力啊。”Lewis背对着他，系着围裙，不知道在煎什么东西。

他低下头，发现自己光着腿，身上套着Lewis的卫衣。

“新年第一天。让你享受一下我的厨艺。”一盘Schneizl端上桌面。

“你会做德国菜？”他惊喜地看着冒着热气的猪排和烤马铃薯，深吸一口气，却闻不到味道。

“为你学的。”Lewis把刀和叉递给了他。

他迫不及待地切了一块猪排塞进嘴里。

不烫，没有味道。

“怎么样？”Lewis看着他，“我尝尝。”

Sebastian愣住了。面前的Lewis拿起叉子叉了一小块猪排，慢吞吞地咀嚼着。

“有点咸了。下次少放盐。”

他不安地回过头四下寻找着Roscoe和Coco，可这个房子里十分安静。

“你不是Lewis。”他后怕地捏紧了手里的餐刀。“你是谁？”

“我是Lewis。”对面的男人把盘子移到自己面前，咬了一口马铃薯。“我是你心里的Lewis。这些不都是你想要的吗？”

“什么意思？”Sebastian想离开这里，可他动不了。

“意思是，你可以做一切想做的事。而我不会拒绝你。”Lewis微笑着推过去一个杯子，他伸手接住。“就像这个杯子，他现在是Nico的，但是…”Lewis打了个响指，Sebastian手里的杯子成了白色，“只要你想要，他可以是任何样子。”

他呆呆地看着手里的杯子。“这不可能…”

Lewis又打了个响指，杯子上印着| 715891 |“你还想要什么？”

“刚才那些都是假的吗？”之前的甜蜜感荡然无存，心底的空洞让Sebastian推开了杯子。

“我只不过在帮你弥补心里的遗憾。”Lewis支着下巴认真地看着他。“好了，名单上还有最后一个。”

“我是不是快死了？”他忽然有些恐惧，这种弥补遗憾的事，小时候妈妈说上天堂之前就会发生。

“想的挺美，你离解脱还早着呢。”Lewis翻了个白眼。“你太可怜了，你的脑子看不下去了。所以，哦我们快没时间了，你要醒了。”

“记住，Anything.”

Lewis把他推到客房门前。

又是一个响指。

他出现在了床前。

屋里的窗开着，晚风吹进来，有些冷。清透的月光洒在灰色的床单上，Lewis闭着眼睛平躺在上面，似乎睡着了。

他轻轻爬到床上，掀起被角，躺到Lewis身边。床垫很软，像躺在棉花糖里。

之前总有人告诉Sebastian该做什么，如今房间这么静谧他有些无措。窗帘被吹起来了，又是一阵风。

更冷了。

他没什么想做的。

这个视角太熟悉了。

每一个Lewis曾在他身旁的夜晚，都是以激烈的性爱收场。他不太喜欢后入，他觉得自己像一个工具，但是Lewis嫌麻烦说扩张太废时间了。

后来他学聪明了。洗澡的时候提前做好润滑。如果Lewis没耐心，他至少可以让自己好受一点。可Lewis发现以后还是把他翻过去了。

后来他就接受了。可能他不如那些模特好看，所以Lewis不愿意看他。

Lewis喜欢射在里面。他也喜欢那种滚烫的感觉，毕竟他看不到Lewis的脸，温度让他感觉一切是真实的。就是弄出来有些麻烦，不过习惯了。

Lewis退出来的时候会有啵的一声。像葡萄酒软木塞被拔出来，他每次听到都会脸红心跳。Lewis有时候会抽两张纸巾帮他擦掉含不住的白浊，他那个时候一般都没什么力气了，趴在床上大口地喘着气。

Lewis一般先去洗澡。他也想去，身上好黏。但是腿软了。好几次太累他就睡着了，Lewis洗完出来会把他晃醒，说不能留在里面。他又迷迷糊糊地爬起来。

Lewis总问用不用帮他清理。他都说不用。明明他很需要。可如果真的要帮他，为什么不直接扶他去浴室？渐渐地，他也习惯了摇头。

洗完澡Lewis一般在看手机。有一次他们看了电影，他很累了，但那是Lewis唯一一次陪他看电影，所以他看得很认真。黑白字幕滚过才发现Lewis睡着了。他关了投影。

大多数时候是像现在这样。

风又吹起了窗帘，寒意钻进被窝，他靠得离Lewis近了点。白色月光下他贪恋地看着面前人的侧脸，Lewis的睫毛像是夹过，一直很翘，摸起来会是什么感觉？

他闭上眼睛，脑子里是那句Anything，真的什么都可以做吗？

再睁眼。

他躺在家里的床上，眼前是Lewis颈侧的纹身，翅膀的图案。他发觉自己缩在对方的怀里，抬起头，Lewis担忧地看着他。

“Seb？”

目光相对，他慌张地转了过去。

715891，Anything.

“哪里不舒服吗？”

Lewis拍了拍他。

温热的触感让他哆嗦了下，现在做梦都这么真实了。Sebastian觉得有些可笑。

那句Anything像魔咒在脑海里挥之不去，或许他该做些什么。不是每天都能做这种梦不是吗？

他转过身，面向Lewis。Lewis看着他。那是无数个朝思暮想的夜晚，他强撑着不睡，固执地看着Lewis的侧脸，他期盼又害怕，希望Lewis发现他的深情予以回馈，又担忧被发现以后连这种机会也没了。

但是现在，他可以做任何事情而不用猜测Lewis的感受。

于是Sebastian鼓起勇气，摸上了曾在空气里描摹过无数遍的轮廓。指尖下的皮肤透着温度，他轻轻抚过Lewis的眉骨，浓密卷翘的睫毛，他以为会是硬硬的，像Lewis的头发那样，但是却很软。再往下到了鼻梁，银色的鼻钉在灯光下亮晶晶的，他一直觉得会很疼。他挺怕疼的，所以他不想Lewis疼，最后只是轻轻碰了碰。

他盯着Lewis的嘴唇，Lewis嘴唇颜色比他深一点，发呆的时候会捏起下唇，再松开就变得更红。他已经忘了和Lewis接吻是什么感觉。他们似乎没有真正接吻过。2016年的意大利只是一时冲动，那年阿布扎比又是酒精作祟。他也曾试着去吻Lewis，但是被躲开了。后来他也不愿再尝试了。

一扇从未打开过的门，他一直敲，就是没礼貌。

所以他乖乖地在外面等，等Lewis出来。

可他的耐心快要磨没了。

至少拥有一次也好。

Sebastian阖上眼睛吻了上去。

Lewis身上的香水味是那么真实。他不想醒过来。梦里Lewis会约他吃饭，会为他做饭，会接受他的吻，会不停地吻他，会在乎他的感受，会心疼他怕他疼。

这些都是他梦寐以求却从未得到的。

他也曾想过，要不算了吧。付出时间和感情，他得到什么了？一次又一次放低底线，去迎合，去讨好，以为听话Lewis就会发现他的好。可后来呢？巴库的酒店里他第一次坚守了底线，他不再忍让了，换来的却是像个破破烂烂的布娃娃被扔在床上。

他以为Lewis都这么对他了，他该死心了。可最可悲的是，他花了那么久做好的心理防线，就只因为Lewis的一个眼神，又悉数坍塌。他也是世界冠军，他也是别人捧在手里的宝贝，怎么偏偏到了Lewis这里就要委曲求全，他凭什么这么对他？

就因为他更喜欢Lewis吗。

他喜欢Lewis有错吗。如果有错，错在哪了。如果没错，又为什么让他这么痛苦。巴库的时候再疼他也熬过来了，强忍着没掉一滴眼泪，可此刻他吻上Lewis，Lewis把他抱在怀里，他静静地感受着被搂紧的感觉，泪水却再也止不住，顺着脸颊滚落，浸湿了相贴的嘴唇。

如果只有梦里才能得到Lewis。

他希望这个梦永远不醒。

空气里飘着煎蛋的香气，Sebastian是被肚子咕噜噜的叫声吵醒的。

他躺在卧室的床上，脑袋像宿醉了一样发胀，阳光透过窗帘洒在脸上有些刺眼，他本能地用手背挡住眼睛。

他隐约记得昨晚做了一个很长的梦，梦里他吻了Lewis。

看来是醒了。

醒了也好，他总要向前看。

洗完澡踩着拖鞋下楼，Sebastian还是很疲惫，这两天生病加上应付FIA已经精力透支，他打着呵欠走到厨房想倒杯水，隐隐约约听见厨房里有人在唱歌。他环顾四周，没有什么能自卫的武器，于是他警觉地抄起门后的鱼竿，慢慢靠近厨房。

"You know I got a wild imagination."

“I like to play the doctor，operation.”

Sebastian觉得这个声音分外熟悉，像是……

“Spread it on the bed like...”

他对上了刚从厨房里出来的Lewis。

“早啊。”Lewis看着他，手里端着盘煎蛋，里面还有烤香肠，是他冰柜里的。

Sebastian慌忙把鱼竿藏到身后，“早。”

Lewis微笑了下，目光忽然顺着他的头顶往上移，Sebastian也顺着Lewis的目光向上看去，他那根长约四米的鱼竿直直戳到天花板的木头横梁上。

“这么早就出去…钓鱼？”Lewis挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我…拉伸。”他吞了口唾沫，试图转移话题，“你会做饭？”

“怎么拉伸？”Lewis并不打算放过他，把盘子放到餐桌上，拉开椅子坐了下去。“我当然会。”

“就是一些无聊的拉伸。”Sebastian随便糊弄了两句。“我以为你吃素不碰这些。”

“吃素只是生活习惯，不代表我不接受我的另一半吃肉。”Lewis把盘子推了过去。“所以，你到底怎么用鱼竿拉伸？”

“你不会感兴趣的。”他觉得Lewis好烦，为什么揪着鱼竿不放。“你怎么进来的？”

“你是不是脑子烧坏了？”Lewis关切地看着他，“你给我开的门。”

“你在我家待了一晚上？”他尖叫出声。

“我不止待了一晚上，”Lewis从椅子上起身，“还喂你吃药，给你倒水 ”绕过餐桌来到他面前，“你不会忘了你做过什么吧？”

“我…我做什么了？”Sebastian有些底气不足，祈祷着自己没有糊涂到分不清梦境和现实。

“我在接Toto的电话，你抱着我不撒手，还大声地喊，说你是世界冠军。”

他彻底愣住了，“Toto听见了吗？”

“Toto问我是谁在喊。我没告诉他。”Lewis笑了笑，“但是你接着又喊I'm Sebastian Vettel，然后抢过电话大声唱歌。”

Sebastian震惊了，他看着Lewis，可对方也认真地看着他，一点没有开玩笑的意思。“我真的这么做了？”

Lewis被逗笑了，“你没这么做。”

“我就知道。”他庆幸地松了口气，这听起来太蠢了。

“你比这更过分。”Lewis忽然贴得离他很近，审视着他的眼睛，咬了会儿唇又放开，“你吻我了。”

Sebastian的眼睛猛然睁大，看着面前近在咫尺的Lewis一时忘了呼吸。昨夜的回忆翻涌而至。

所以那不是梦。

“还把眼泪留到我嘴里了。”Lewis还嫌不够，目光灼灼地盯着他。

Sebastian只想在地板上刨个坑躺进去，再自己把自己埋好，喉结动了动，抿着唇不知道说什么。

“那个吻太糟糕了。”Lewis盯着他的嘴唇看，“你真是我有过的最差接吻对象。”

他深吸了口气，忽略心脏的酸涩感，目光飘向别处，随便Lewis说什么吧，反正床也上过，吻也吻过，就算从此一刀两断也不亏。

“我想了一晚上。”Lewis捏着他的脸强迫他移回视线，“毕竟你因为我病了，昨晚不太清醒。有两件事你听好。”

“第一件。巴库那天晚上的事情，以后不会再发生了。”Lewis看着他的眼睛，抿了抿唇。

Sebastian呼吸一窒，意外地看着面前的人，这对于Lewis来说已经是最大程度的道歉了。他眨了眨眼睛，试图确认自己不在那个Anything的梦里。嗓子有些发干，嘴唇微张着，他凝视着Lewis，Lewis也真诚地看着他。

“那第二件呢？”

“第二件就是我们需要弥补一下那个糟糕的吻。”说着，Lewis扣住他的后脑吻了上来。Sebastian僵硬了片刻，微微打开齿关任由Lewis的舌头和他纠缠在一起。

“等等，我忘了件事。”Lewis忽然拉开了距离认真地盯着Sebastian。

“什么？”他有些后怕，Lewis是不是后悔了。

“你到底怎么用鱼竿拉伸？”

2018年摩纳哥

电子屏幕上两个小人撞在了一起，右上角出现了黄色标识。穿着黑色衣服的小人跑了过来，两黄变一红。

Sebastian队里就剩五个人了。

“我玩了这么多年FIFA真是第一次见能罚走半个队的。”Lewis噗嗤一声笑出声。

“这不公平！”Sebastian气愤地扔了手柄。“我根本不知道这么多键要怎么操控。”

“但是你输了。让我想想提什么条件。”开始游戏之前他就Sebastian说好了，赢的人有权利提要求，输的人必须答应。某位严谨的德国人还加上了“在只对彼此有影响的情况下”这种条条框框。

“周日别走了。去我家吧。”他瞥了眼表，三练刚结束一个小时。

“不打游戏。”Sebastian迟疑了片刻。

“不打游戏。”他关了游戏机。

“那好吧。”Sebastian笑着凑过来吻他。

他扯着德国人的领子交换了一个温柔的吻，Sebastian发出舒服的哼声，他忽然想起正事没说，“对了，你的东西。”从椅子上拿过纸袋。

“什么东西？”

“打开看看。”

他期待地看着Sebastian拆开袋子，又打开盒子，拿起那个圆管状的物体。

“这是什么？膏状润滑油吗？”Sebastian疑惑地看着他，又打开闻了闻，马上嫌弃地拿开，“Ah...这什么味道？Lewis，如果你用这东西给我润滑，我保证你会硬不起来的。”

他一时语塞，这几站很干，Sebastian又总咬嘴，他不止一次注意到下唇靠右的位置总会破一道小伤口。所以他托Angela去瑞典旅游的时候买了药用唇膏，虽然便宜但是医生说有效。

“你不能因为我昨晚打电话聊天睡着了就用这种东西报复我。”Sebastian愤愤不平地说着，“将心比心，我送你一袋这个味道的避孕套你愿意吗？”

Lewis被气得有些想笑，唇膏在某种程度上确实称得上膏状润滑油。但是避孕套什么的，看着Sebastian无辜的表情他有些绷不住。“好啊我等着。别买错Size了。你知道我的尺寸。”

他看着Sebastian通红的脸颊大声笑了出来。

摄影师对着桌子前的四位车手疯狂地摁着快门键，本就刺眼的房间此刻更是亮如白昼。  
''Would you welcome Lewis a Ferrari tour, next year?''

Lewis把手里的墨镜打开又折上。这个问题不是问他的，但是本能地，他在猜Sebastian会怎么回答。

"To be completely honest, I'm happy with the relationship about with Kimi.”  
“But never say never. Let's see.”

他不在乎问题本身是问什么。在他眼里，这就是让Sebastian在Kimi和他之间选一个。而Sebastian没选他。"I think we have a better relationship, you don't think?'' 他知道种选择题没有标准答案，但是无论如何，他相信他们之间的关系是特殊的。

''I don't know...“Sebastian笑着侧过头，他快速收回视线转看桌面。”Maybe we get closer, I don't know...''

发布会的焦点咯咯笑了起来，带着满屋的记者，新闻官，甚至旁边的Grosjean一起为这个不算笑话的回答轻笑。

他敷衍地笑着，脑子里又过了遍Sebastian的答案。所以，选了Kimi？他只觉得旁边的人态度反常，说这话的时候甚至没怎么看他。他不能说选Kimi错了，但是这个答案多少让他不舒服。更让他不舒服的是，今天上午电话不接，短信也不回，见到也只是点头，甚至不对他笑。

他总觉得Sebastian在躲着他，看来周日要好好谈谈。

发布会一结束Sebastian遛得倒快，他小跑着才在走廊里追上，“明天你几点来？”

Sebastian看了他一会儿，“我还是不去了。”

“如果你不想待在家里，我们可以去别的地方。”这太反常了，以往他每次约Sebastian都能约到。

“你真的想我去吗？”Sebastian认真地盯着他。

“昨天不是说好了？”这个问题莫名其妙。他看着德国人下唇上的伤口，并没有好转的趋势，“唇膏你用了吗？”

“你没什么想对我说的吗？”

Sebastian打量着他，半晌，手腕轻轻挣脱。

“周日晚上见。”

七点整。

他对着衣柜里琳琅满目的衣服犯了难。按理说虽然他很注意形象，但是挑衣服只会是因为衣服太多而不知道穿哪件。而绝非，想试着朴素简洁一点迎合别人的风格。

但是不得不承认，他正变得越来越像某位德国人。最后拿了件印着Logo的黑色卫衣，和压箱底的唯一一条不破洞牛仔裤。

戴好帽子，拿好钥匙，最后喷了香水，出门下楼。

“您好，Lewis Hamilton预约的七点半是吗？”电话里女服务员礼貌地询问着。

他侧过头夹着电话刷卡，“对。两个人。”

“您要提前点菜吗？”

“不用。”电梯门打开，穿过地下走廊。

“需要乐队或者其他服务吗？”

“不用。要包间。”他拿着卡，准备打开停车场大门，门却自己开了。Lewis措手不及，碰掉了来人手里的文件夹。

他们几乎同时蹲下去捡散落在地上的纸张。

熟悉的香水味钻入鼻腔。

他抬头。

是Nico。

Nico看见是他倒没什么反应，低下头继续捡地上的文件。

Lewis愣了一会儿，缩回了手。对面的人捡完东西像没看见他一样走了过去。

“先生，您还在吗？”

“抱歉，你刚说什么？”他回过神，推开大门进了停车场。

“确认您的预约。”

“好。谢谢。”手机揣回兜里，四下寻找着自己的车位，有些晕头转向，他将这归结于比赛刚结束。

“原来你在自己家停车场也会迷路。”

Lewis转过身。

Sebastian靠在他的梅赛德斯旁边。

—

已经十分钟了，脸上的热度丝毫不减。

那个

好的，三万字到这里正好。感谢各位看到这里。打赌就赌了三万。好了，我的任务完成了。🙂

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示：  
> 1.这篇我写的很认真。  
> 2.上海站吃饭那次一共22个车手，4个人没来，所以剩下18个。18个人分账也是真的，Nico提的，Lewis一直觉得这疯了。  
> 3.2002年的蒙特卡洛是真事儿。时间可能不对，但是446确实一起开车去环游欧洲还是去意大利了来着。  
> 4.Nico和Seb都喜欢马苏里拉番茄也是真的。而且他俩还都喜欢冰淇淋，Nico原话，如果这辈子只能吃一种食物，他就要吃冰淇淋。  
> 5.奶油培根意面也是Seb说过他爱吃的。  
> 6.Jenson Button的蛋糕真的被Seb吃了。  
> 7.领带也是真的，Seb没带，颁奖典礼众目睽睽之下Jenson从兜里掏出来了一条。  
> 8.2016澳大利亚偷拍也是真的，我就是因为这个跟人打赌结果得写三万字。不是P的。不要打赌。  
> 9.Nico最喜欢的颜色是深蓝色，所以马克杯是深蓝的。  
> 10.为什么2016意大利接吻，因为全年我查领奖台，就三次，第一站，意大利，最后一站。为此我还特地去补比赛。观察他们三个。  
> 11.446住一栋楼也是真的。2017Nico搬走了，然后2018Nico搬回来了。（没错，排在后面的剧情上）  
> 12.Nico喜欢Almond Milk也是真的。他有一个早餐食谱。  
> 13.Nico喜欢奥利奥也是真的。他自己说的。  
> 14.超市里Seb想吃Schnitzel，Seb自己说的，非常推荐，但是其实这个有点奥地利菜感觉。  
> 15.所以其实，Seb和Nico有一些共同爱好。虽然他俩很不像。他俩还都喜欢骑自行车，都听AC/DC。  
> 16.有个争议就是，Seb道歉这里。就可能有人觉得，Seb都很惨了，被Lewis搞成这样，为啥还要跟Lewis道歉，Lewis这么不做人。但是这是两件事。比赛是比赛。他俩私下是私下。赛道上确实是Seb不对（吧）。  
> 17.做梦那个你懂吧，东南亚餐厅象征马来西亚，绿色香槟是意大利，酒店房间说第一次是阿布扎比，做饭那次是新年摩纳哥。  
> 18.我还特地查了一般鱼竿多长。  
> 19.那个唇膏是GQ测评的适合男士的药用唇膏前十。也是查的。  
> 20.那个Lewis唱的歌，是他发的单曲，唱的不错。真的。好听。  
> 21.其实还有好多东西没写哈哈哈哈哈  
> 22.2018Monaco，Nico搬回来是Nico自己说的，采访说的  
> 23.Lewis吃素不是说，绝对保护动物，是他看了个纪录片，然后觉得吃素挺好，他就开始吃素了，之前他可喜欢炸鸡和cheeseburger了。
> 
> 三万字说断就断好缺德哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> Lewis不是渣男。
> 
> Nico搬回来了，刺激吗
> 
> 喜欢给我点个赞或者评论哦！


End file.
